One Direction
by Alexhah
Summary: Teenagers Allie and Hallie have a very unique experience at a One Direction concert, and you wouldn't believe how it turns out!


'Breathe, just breathe' she commanded herself. She was pulling into the stadium parking lot, and was feeling suffocated by the fact that there were so many teenage girls running around the cars could barely get through. As she pulled into a parking spot she stepped out of the air-conditioned car she had been driving in for the past 3 hours and into the full blast Florida heat and humidity. "Oh crap, my hair" her best friend, Hallie muttered to herself as she climbed out of the passenger side, pulling at the ends of her long, blonde, straightened hair. "It's so humid, it'll be back to its usual poof in no time." She just laughed at this, Hallie had been so worried about how she looked before the concert. She had this insane idea in her head that they would actually meet the boys, and that she needed to look nice because one of them would fall in love with her. "Please", Allie told her, "you don't really believe you'll meet one of them, do you? C'mon Hallie, we have the worst seats in the entire place. They were so cheap for a reason." "You're such a party pooper, let me dream" Hallie laughed, then started making her way across the parking lot.  
Twenty minutes later, they had made it through the crowds of screaming girls, past security checking their tickets, into and out of the restrooms, and into their nosebleed seats. Allie knew they were late, and, almost as if on cue, as soon as they sat down the jumbo screen lit up and the screaming started. 'Keep cool. Don't scream. Don't cry. You can do it Allie, you can be strong. This is a once in a lifetime chance, don't blur it through your tears. Don't be like those girls, who scream and cry and faint.' kept running through her mind. As soon as the music started and the boys came out, she felt herself slipping away. She danced and sang, and totally lost herself in the music, the only thing that ever felt real. Then, something happened. She felt Hallie grabbing her arm, and screaming in her face. It was halfway through the concert, and Hallie had been freaking out the whole time, so she figured this was just the same old stuff. She started to drift back into the music, when Hallie grabbed her jaw, forcing her to turn her head towards the crowd, instead of the stage. She had been so lost in the music she hadn't noticed that Niall And Harry were walking through the crowd, Hugging and high-fiving fans. And they were headed straight for Allie and Hallie!  
Allie felt her throat lock up, she couldn't breathe. She felt the beginning sting of overwhelmed tears threatening to overflow her eyes, but she fought them. They were almost to them, and she forced herself to be strong and act natural, like she had all night, dancing and forgetting who she was, only remembering the music. Niall was leading, followed by Harry a few feet behind, being grabbed and pulled in all directions by girls who jumped over or pushed themselves through the massive circle of security guards. As Niall reached Hallie, he looked into her screaming eyes and kissed her hand, making her scream even louder. They were so near the back that there were very few people, and the security had thinned, leaving the boys a little slack to mess around. Allie laughed at Hallie's fangirl reaction to Niall, and rolled her eyes. Niall looked up and laughed at Allie's eyeroll, and walked out, right in front of her. He sang his part in I Wish slowly and beautifully, gazing into her eyes with an amused, playful look in his eyes. During the chorus, he grabbed her by the waist with one hand, holding the microphone in the other, and slow danced with her. Just then Allie heard an even louder shriek from Hallie, and turned to see Harry slowly progressing towards her and Niall, singing "but I see you with him slow dancing, tearing me apart 'cause you don't see." He had a determined look on his face as he sang, like he was waiting for Allie to scream and fall to her knees at the sound of his voice. 'Nope' Allie thought, 'Niall Horan's hand is around my waist, and I'd like to enjoy it without freaking out because Harry Styles is 3 feet from me.'  
As Harry approached Hallie and Allie, Niall backed off, and moved away to the next group of girls. Harry, still singing, casually strolled over and took Hallie's hand, kissed the back of it gently, then moved in front of Allie. He reached his hand in his pocket for a second, then smoothly pulled it out and kissed Allie's hand too, his gaze lingering on her lips first, then her eyes, for what felt like eternity.  
Allie couldn't speak. Her breath was stuck in her throat, as if she was drowning it in, drowning in the overwhelmingness of the entire situation. As she watched those dark brown curls bobbing up and down as he ran back towards the stage, the small folded piece of paper Harry Styles had slipped into her hand felt like it weighed a million pounds. She wasn't entirely sure what to do. She looked over at Hallie, and she seemed to be in a daze, and Allie couldn't tell if she was going to puke or cry or pass out. Either way, she didn't think Hallie knew about the piece of paper burning a hole in her hand. Allie needed to think fast. As much as she loved Hallie, she didn't think she could handle knowing that her best friend was given a note by the boy she dreamed of marrying. "Gotta pee" Allie quickly mumbled to a still in shock Hallie, then sprinted towards the bathroom. Once safe inside a locked stall, she shakily opened the note, praying the sweat from her nervous palms hadn't smudged the words, and read:  
Meet me backstage after the concert, love? Just give this note to the first man you see in a bright yellow security jacket. -Harry xx 


End file.
